Sword Of Gold
by tomcastel
Summary: This is the story of Tomas Steller and how he became a hero, and how along the way he made new friends but even more enemies. This story is based on the arrowverse and many characters that are included in it will appear
1. Chapter 1

My name is Tomas Steller and I was a student at Central City's University in which I was studying psychology. Even though I was studying to be a psychologist my real passion belonged to ancient artifacts, I visited twice a week the Central City Museum of History. I considered myself very shy so I didn't have many friends, I only had Sophie. She had been my friend since we were 14. We met in high school and we were still best friends, we had our ups and downs during the years but we were still able to maintain our friendship.

It was a normal night for me as I finished my classes and I was thinking to go to the Museum I loved so much. I had asked Sophie if she wanted to go with me but she politely declined, she usually went with me. But this time she had a reason, this night was the day Star Labs was going to activate the particle accelerator which would bring hundreds of scientific advances all over the globe, this is what she said after me asking why she couldn't go. Sophie was very excited about this and this probably was because she was, as I sometimes called her, a cute nerd. She said her goodbyes and left in a hurry for Star Labs and I started walking to the Museum.

After a 20 minute walk I finally arrived. I entered the museum and went directly to my favorite exhibit , The Egyptian Sword of Anubis. I thought this sword was the most interesting exhibit in the museum not only because nobody had any idea where it came from or what it was used for but because this sword awakened a feeling that I loved... intrigue.

As I was thinking about what it might had been used for and the origins of this special sword I suddenly heard an explosion and immediately after a wave of energy went directly through explosive wave threw me flying through the air only to land on top of the sword I was admiring only seconds before. I suffered as the sword penetrated my skin and making me pass out almost instantly. Only before I passed out I looked in front of me and saw someone looking at me. I was trying to focus on this figure but finally my body gave up and my eyes closed.

10 months later...

I opened my eyes after what it seemed to be ages. But what I found was very confusing. I was in my department but it looked different, the walls were black even though I remembered them as green and a huge television was in front of my bed. I found this even more confusing since I never owned a TV . I was kind of an old school guy who preferred listening to the radio and reading and not distracting myself with a TV.

I looked to my side and was amazed with what was on the table. The Egyptian Sword of Anubis was lying over the table. How did it get there? Did I steal it? My brain was filling with questions and when I saw the newspaper my brain felt like it overheated with all this new confusing information. I looked at the date, it was October. I didn't understand I thought we were in January. Did I just sleep for 10 months? I started to sweat and my body started to shake. I couldn't understand what was happening. If I slept for 10 months why didn't anybody notice? How did I get from the Museum to here? Why was my room different? And finally why the Sword of Anubis was in my table?

After sitting for an hour trying to think and mainly breath, I finally thought something useful, "Sophie!" I shouted to myself. She must know what happened to me. So I stepped through the door and went directly to Sophie's department.

After a thoughtful 20 minute walk I finally arrived to her apartment. I was about to knock but the door suddenly opened and Sophie came out. She looked different, her hair was longer and her hair was dyed brown, she was naturally blonde, I almost didn't recognize her but as soon as she turned around I knew it was her, I could recognize those beautiful brown eyes anywhere.

Surprisingly for me as soon as I was approaching her to hug her she slapped me with all her force. I was even more confused than when I woke up. Why would she do that? I was about to yell at her when a shout came from her mouth " What the hell are you doing here! I told you to stay the hell away from me!" She was shouting with an emotion I hadn't seen in her before. She was extremely angry and I didn't know why. So the only thing that could come out of my mouth was a confused "What the hell are you talking about Sophie?" She looked directly into my eyes, this was the angriest I ever saw her be and I just couldn't understand why and this frustrated me. She stopped yelling to me for a minute and started looking at the floor when I saw a tear coming from her falling to the ground. In tears she said "Please Tomas, just go". I looked at her in disbelief, even though I couldn't understand why she was so hurt, I could see that my presence there was only hurting her more so I decided to comply to her request and leave without saying another word.

I was walking back to my apartment and thinking about everything that had happened during that long and confusing day. I was so mad at myself for not understanding anything that had happened. I felt that nothing could make that day worse but I was extremely wrong. I was watching Central City's skyline when I felt a force passing by me. I blinked and suddenly a person was standing right in front of me. He was wearing a red suit with a lighting bolt symbol in his chest. How did he do that? I asked myself, but before I could think of another thing a voice came from that man and it said "I've been looking for you Tomas Steller"


	2. The Fight

I didn't know what to say to him, all kinds of questions were popping in my head after I heard my name come from this strange man's mouth. All I could say was "How do you know my name?"

He looked at me with a very serious face, and after a few seconds he said "Everyone in this city knows who you are and know about all the bad things you have done". I stared in confusion, did I do something bad? Maybe that was why Sophie was so mad at  
me before. At first I thought I had slept for these lost months but after this information something clicked in my head. I wasn't asleep, my body was awake, but I didn't remember anything. What could I have done that was so bad for this man to be  
chasing me?

I didn't know what to say to this intimidating individual so I asked the first question that came to me "What did I do?". He looked at me as if I was joking and answered "Don't ask a question when you already know the answer. Now I'm going to have to  
take you down Chike!"

Immediately after I heard this sentence I could feel a force about to reach me. Without even realizing it this man was standing behind me, but my hand was grabbing his hand.

What just happened? I couldn't even see him going behind me but somehow I had grabbed his hand. I looked at him in amazement but he didn't have the same reaction, he wasn't even surprised, we must have done this before when I was not myself.

After a few seconds of staring he was gone and suddenly a punch landed in my jawline making me fly into a wall. A pain I hadn't felt in my whole life was going through me, especially in my back, but after a few seconds I was standing up as if nothing  
had happened to me. All the pain was suddenly gone. Immediately after I stood up an anger rose inside of me and with it I could feel a strange power rising inside my body. Directly after this I threw myself to him. I saw him try to escape but he wasn't  
quick enough to get away from me. I managed to grab his leg and threw him to a dumpster with a strength I didn't know I had. He flew about 10 meters before hitting the floor.

I thought he was done, but to my surprise, he slowly began to stand up. When he finally was on his feet I asked "Who are you." He responded angrily "The Flash, but you already knew that". The Flash, what kind of name was that? It sounded like a name a  
superhero from a comic book would have. But I guess he was very fast so maybe he was a superhero. While my mind was somewhere else I was pulled out from this thought as I sensed that an attack was going to come from my right so instinctively I ducked.  
I looked upwards and there I saw Flash missing his punch, without even thinking I hit him as hard as I could. Again he flew upwards and fell to the ground looking almost defeated. I could sense that he was almost done so I was about to throw myself  
at him again when I felt something in my pocket. I could have sworn it was empty when I began this fight.

I went through my pocket and the Sword of Anubis was in it. I thought I have left it in my apartment. I looked closely at it and an inscription that I haven't noticed before was there and it said _**"hadha alssayf sawf hadiat lakum quwwat alaliha" .**_ I  
couldn't understand what it said but I blinked and it was translated right in forms of me and it said _ **"This sword will gift you with the power of the Gods"**_

I was really confused but immediately after reading this I felt the need to rest the sword in my chest. When I did this a light came from the sword and I could see it go inside me. I didn't feel any pain and when the light disappeared I was okay. Eventually  
I realized that I was more than okay, I could feel an immense power flow through my body.

I extended my hand pointing to the, now standing , Flash. I opened my palm and as I opened it a ray of black light shot from my hand hitting Flash directly in the chest, shooting him to the nearby wall knocking him out.

I went to check on the now harmless Flash and checked his pulse, he was still alive, but knocked out. I saw the opportunity and ran as fast as I could to my department . To my surprise after a few minutes I was standing right in front of my door. I hadn't  
realized how fast I had ran. I entered the apartment quietly since it was midnight and sat on the couch.

This was when all that had happened that night really sank in. A man named the Flash had tried to take me out because of all the bad things I had done that I couldn't remember. Then we fought and I shot a ray of black light from my hand. But what shocked  
me the most was that he called me Chike. What did that even mean? But as soon as I thought of that question, the answer came to me.

The Power of God.


	3. The Investigation

The Power of God.

What did that even mean? What God were this powers from? Was it a good God or an evil one? So many unanswered questions were flooding my mind so I decided to sit down and try to calm down.

I sat down and did nothing but breathe for ,what it seemed like hours ,but in reality was only 5 minutes. When I finally felt that I could think calmly I grabbed my laptop and searched in the internet for the name that The Flash called me in that street.

Chike.

When the results came in I couldn't even believe what I was seeing. It seemed that this alter ego of mine named Chike was a real life villain.

At first he started with theft, some purses and later even a bank. But after a month it really escalated. It said that Chike was the worst killer in the history of Central City. He had killed more than 100 people.

I couldn't even breathe when I read this. I felt the urge to throw up so I ran to the bathroom and did exactly this. After 10 minutes that I'd rather not remember, I was back at my chair building up courage to read the rest of the story.

I finally continued, it said that he killed more than 100 people in the following 8 months. But when it all seemed lost to Central City a hero appeared, The Flash. He appeared and tried to take down Chike but didn't seem like he achieved this even though the article ended by saying that Chike hadn't made an appearance in the last month, so everyone thought that The Flash had taken him down or that he left the city, but I was living proof that the answer was none of the above.

After reading this I researched what language was this name based on. I wrote Chike and nothing other than news appeared. I remembered that the sword in the middle of the fight translated itself and thought to myself that it couldn't be a coincidence.

Since the sword is Egyptian I looked for and Egyptian-English dictionary and looked for the word Chike and it looked like I was right but not completely. It said that in Ancient Egyptian, Chike meant Power of God. But how would I have even knew Chike meant Power of God when I didn't know Egyptian and even knew less about Ancient Egyptian.

I couldn't quite put the pieces together just yet.

I was trying to take all this information in. When I finally did, I searched the next thing that crossed my mind, The Flash. It looked like he was keeping himself really busy with all the saves and heroic deeds he was doing. It said that he was very fast, which I had noticed when we were fighting, and furthermore it said that he probably was a metahuman.

A metahuman was a person who was affected by the particle accelerator explosion. It looked like this explosion released dark matter and unknown elements into the city which changed a lot of people's biological structure.

This must be what happened to me, I thought as I remembered the night of the explosion in which I flew back until the sword impaled my back. I shook my head and got rid of this very painful memory.

After a few minutes I wanted to know what had happened to my body and what powers did I exactly have. I proved that I had better reflexes and that I was much stronger than before. But what happened after this with the sword joining me and my hand launching a ray of light, I had a feeling that didn't have anything to do with the particle accelerator explosion. So I went to the only person I knew that could even begin to understand what happened to me, Sophie.

I walked to her door and doubted whether to knock or not since not long ago she kicked me out and was angrier at me in a way I hadn't seen her before. But I needed to know what happened to me. So finally I knocked.

After a few seconds the door opened and there she was standing. This time when she saw me it didn't seem like she was mad but sad. After a few moments of staring she finally opened her mouth and said "What are you doing here Tomas?"

I stared for a moment and said "I need you to help me". Immediately after I finished my sentence her face changed completely. It changed to the one I had seen earlier that day. Without any warning she was screaming at me "You have the nerve to stand in my door and ask for my help after what you did to me!".

I normally knew how to respond to Sophie since I knew her so well and knew what would make her angry and what wouldn't but in this case I was completely baffled. I had never seen her this mad at anyone before. I stared at the floor trying to figure out what to say to make her believe me.

I finally opened my mouth and said "Please Sophie I need your help. I need you to figure out what the hell is happening to me, I woke up this morning after being hit by the particle accelerator explosion and found out that it happened 10 months ago".

She looked at me with a confused look until a loud "What!?" came from her mouth. I rapidly responded "I don't remember anything that happened for the last 10 months please Sophie help me".

She stared at me for a while until she launched herself at me hugging me as hard as she could. We stayed like that for a few minutes until she broke the hug and said "It is really good to have you back Tomas".


	4. The Rematch

Sophie and I finally entered the department. I looked around and it looked completely different than before. There were new photos of the two of us all over the apartment. In most of them it looked like we were a couple but I didn't think much of it at the time.

Sophie looked at me while I was scanning the place and asked "So, you really don't remember anything of the last 10 months?". She said this in a mysterious tone which surprised me. She only talked like that when she was trying to hide something from me.

"I really, don't I woke up today and the last thing I remember is being hit with the accelerator explosion and the sword going through me" I quickly answered.

She looked at me with a very concerned look and a loud "What!? Are you okay?" came from her mouth. I touch my back just to make sure there wasn't a hole in it and said " Yeah it seems like I'm okay".

I sat in the sofa and so did her. When she sat down she asked me "So why do you think that something is wrong with you?".

I answered by saying "Well I was walking home earlier after you shouted at me and The Flash appeared in front of me..". I was going to continue my story when I looked at Sophie's face and noticed that she was about to scream, and she finally did. "You met The Flash!? He is like my idol!" she shouted in a very excited way.

I answered with a simple "I guess so". After seeing how I answered she gave me a concerned look, so I continued my story. "He tried to take me down but when he tried to grab me I stopped him and hit him with an inhuman force".

I watched as Sophie opened her mouth in amazement as I continued my story and when I finished it she couldn't believe it. "So you just blocked a punch from Flash like it was nothing and then knocked him out with a ray of light which came from your hand?"

"Yes that's exactly what happened" I answered but I could still feel like she didn't believe me so I stood up and lifted the couch with one hand like it was nothing. "You believe me now?"

She just nodded.

After a while of Sophie processing the information I laid on her she said "We should go to my friends lab to test you". I agreed with her and when we were going to leave, I could feel the force that Flash emanated near, and I was right. When I opened the door Flash grabbed me and took me to an empty street.

He looked at me in a very determined way and by this I could tell that this fight wasn't going to go the same way as the previous one. I had to try to convince him that I wasn't Chike so I said "I'm not who you think I am".

She laughed after I finished saying this. "So that's what you are going with?" He asked in a mocking way. "I know you are Tomas Steller also known as Chike". "You murdered more than 100 hundred people and you are going to go down for it".

When he finished his sentence I could feel like he was going to attack me, and he did. Punches were coming my way, but I was dodging all of them until one hit me in the stomache. That's when I got mad.

I looked at him with anger in my eyes and felt a huge amount of power flow through me. Before he even react, I was punching him in the face with all of my strength which sent him flying back. After a few seconds he stood up ready to continue. I could feel how angry he was, even angrier than me.

Before he could even move I grabbed the sword from my pocket and placed it in my chest. The sword joined my body and I lifted my hand and shot a ray of black light but this time Flash dodged it and hit me in my jawline sending me flying backwards.

I stood up and he was right in front of me landing punches left and right. With his speed he could punch me 100 times in a matter of minutes.

I was screaming in pain when I could suddenly feel a lot of my energy leave my body creating a shockwave that hit him almost knocking him out and at the same time leaving a hole on the ground below me. "Another trick that I didn't know I could do" I muttered to myself.

He rapidly recovered and to my shock he started running around me in such a velocity that I couldn't even see him. After a few seconds I felt like I couldn't breathe. I figured out that him running around me took all the oxygen that I could breath so I started firing rays of light until one hit him and he flew back. I finally breathed for a few moments but before I could even think of moving to attack him or escape he was running around me again.

This time he was much faster than before. I started firing rays again but none of them reached the moving target and that's when I began feeling lightheaded and finally I passed out.


	5. The Convincing

I woke up with a huge headache, I stayed with my eyes closed for a few seconds and then I opened them abruptly. The light raced to my eyes blinding them for a moment but when my sight returned I was in a strange place. I looked around and all I saw where gray walls. I finally remembered what happened before I blacked out and figured it was the place where Flash emprisoned all the metahumans.

I punched the wall with all my strength but nothing happened to it proving my theory right and somehow this cell was keeping my powers in check. I was surprised when I touched my back pocket and the sword was still there. "The must have not took it" I thought. I was about to use my other powers when I saw a camera on the roof and a plan immediately came to my mind.

I talked to the camera knowing that someone was watching and asked the Flash to come, only to talk. After a few minutes I could sense his force as the wall went upwards revealing a glass and on the other side of it Flash was standing.

"So, what did you wanna talk about" he said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not who you think I am" I responded. "Are you going with that again?" He quickly answered making me slightly angry since he wasn't listening or didn't even care for what I wanted to say.

"I'm not the guy who killed all those people, I woke up yesterday without any memory of the past 10 months and then the rest you know". I could see he was confused with what I just said, but since he thought I was a killer who would say anything to get out of that cell he didn't believe me.

"I'm done with you" he said in a cold tone. "No, please, I don't..." I was interrupted by the wall closing.

I guess I will have to go with plan B.

I grabbed the sword, placed it on my chest and rapidly fired a ray breaking the wall and the glass. I walked past the debris when Flash appeared in front of me. But my next move surprised him.

I pulled out the sword from my chest, left it in the floor and kicked it to his side. "I'm really telling the truth". He now looked convinced.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt for now and let my team test you to see if you are telling the truth" he said making me a sign to follow him. We walked down the corridor and took a right turn to enter a large room full of scientific equipment and technology I haven't even seen before. There was a man in a wheelchair, a man with long hair and a quite beautiful woman standing next to some of this lab instruments.

But I was quite surprised when I felt a force similar to the Flash's in the room but this force was the completely opposite. It felt evil. I didn't make much of it at the time since I really didn't understand my powers but I should have listened to what my body was telling me.

My thoughts were interrupted when the long haired man yelled "What is Chike doing out of his cell?!".

"Cisco calm down" said Flash but I could see he wasn't calming down any time soon. "I think we should test him to see if he can remember anything about the last 10 months or if he is just lying".

They took me to a room with, what seemed like a hospital bed, and they started to test me.

1 hour later I had learned that the beautiful woman was named Caitlin and that the man in a wheelchair was Harrison Wells , the creator of the particle accelerator which created all the metahumans running around the city, including me.

I was left alone in this room until Caitlin opened the door and calmly said "It seems that you weren't lying". She helped me stand up and guided me to the room where I was before but this time I was shocked to see Flash without his mask. "Barry Allen?! You are The Flash?".

Barry and me went way back. He was one of my best friends in my high school days but since I graduated I hadn't seen him but I heard that he was a CSI for the CCPD which wasn't surprising since he wanted to be a CSI since his mother got murdered and his dad was sent to jail for it. I always found Barry's story quite depressing and always wondered how he went through all that and still was the nicest person I had ever met.

"Tomas, nice to have you back buddy" he said giving me the secret handshake we had since high school. "So you're The Flash" I said still not believing my eyes.

"Yes,is it that shocking?" He said laughing making me laugh as well.

We talked a while about our high school days, but then he asked "So you just woke up yesterday without remembering anything since the particle accelerator explosion?".

"Yeah, I was hit by the explosion wave and this sword went through me". They were all shocked since the sword that I was holding was hidden very well in a room here in Star Labs. "How did you do that?" Cisco asked since the curiosity was getting the best of him. " I don't know" I answered. "When I need the sword or I think about it the sword just appears near me".

"Interesting" Doctor Wells said. I could see in his face that he was very confused as if he didn't expect this to happen but this was just a feeling I got.

"So, what else can you do?" Cisco asked in a very excited way.

"I have more strength, better reflexes, I suddenly know Ancient Egyptian and well, when my sword goes in my body I can launch rays from my hands and apparently create shockwaves of energy, but I might have more".

"You are so cool he just haves super speed" Cisco said pointing to Barry. We all burst into laughter except Dr Wells who kept himself serious. "I think we should test what you can do" Caitlin said. I agreed and started to go to an abandoned airfield to test my powers.


	6. The Testing

We finally arrived to the airfield where Caitlin told me that Barry have tried his powers but now it was my chance to try my powers. I was pretty excited but Cisco was even more excited than me which didn't surprise anyone but me. They must know that he gets really excited for this kind of things.

The first test was for my strength. To start of the gave me a 1 ton weight and I lifted it like it was nothing then a 5 ton weight of and I also lifted it easily. Then, seeing that I was really strong, they skipped to 20 tons but I barely lifted ''tis one which showed more or less how strong I was.

The second test was for my reflexes. This test consisted in Barry trying to hit me in different places as fast as he could.

We started the test with Barry standing 1 mile away and after a second I could feel his force behind me so I turned around and blocked his first punch and this continued for about 10 minutes until finally 1 punch reached my stomach. This showed that even though I didn't have the speed of Barry I had almost the same reflexes than him which proved to be from my point of view quite remarkable and on the other hand strange.

After this test Cisco told me that this was because my body felt the forces of objects and people near me and this helped me realize where Barry was going to punch me next. This made sense to me since I could feel Barry's force coming for me each time he tried to hit me.

The third test was the one I was more excited about, the one for the powers that the Sword of Anubis gave me. This test consisted on me hitting different targets with my rays. This targets had sensors which would tell them what my rays are made of and how strong they really are.

As soon as the targets started appearing I started hitting them and by the time I was done I hadn't missed a shot. It looked like my reflexes really helped my accuracy in a way I hadn't even imagined.

A while after finishing the test, the team still hadn't come to inform me the results of it which was, in my opinion, weird since in the previous tests the results were almost immediate. Finally Cisco stepped towards me and blankly said "Even with the sensors we put in the targets we couldn't figure out what your rays are made of".

"It seems that your rays are made of an energy that mankind has yet to discover" Dr Wells finished. I was pretty shocked. "So basically my rays are made of an unknown energy and you can't tell me what it is?" I asked.

"That pretty much sums it up" Barry said.

"In regards to their power, those rays are more powerful than a bomb and with one of those you could basically destroy a whole building" Caitlin explained.

This left me even more surprised than before. "So I have to be really careful then" I finally said.

But this was not the end of the testing, the team wanted to test the shockwave of energy I had created in my second fight against Barry but I didn't know how to use it or how to create it.

They put different elements all around me to see how they would react to this unknown energy and when they finished placing the elements and were at a safe distance I started to concentrate. At first it didn't work but as the time was passing I started to feel the energy flowing through my veins and finally I could feel this energy abandoning my body leaving me exhausted in the floor.

It took a moment for me to recover and when I looked up I could see that all the elements around me had disintegrated and furthermore a hole in the ground had formed below me. The team advised me to use this ability only in emergencies since it took a lot of my energy and at the same time was really dangerous.

And this was the end of the tests. After this tests all I wanted to do was go to my place and sleep for an eternity but when I was about to lay on my bed my cellphone rang.

"We have a problem and I need your help" Barry said immediately after I picked up.

"What kind of problem?" I asked confused.

"We've been tracking this metahuman who can clone himself as much times as he wants and I need your help to take him down, meet me at S.T.A.R Labs please" Barry quickly explained.

"I don't know Barry, I can't be a hero after all the damage I had done" I honesty filling my words.

I didn't feel like I could be hero even if I even wanted to. I had always wanted to help people in a way but I didn't ever thought of it as in fighting crime and even If I wanted to be a hero I didn't feel like I deserved it because of all the terrible things I had done that I couldn't even remember.

"I know you can be a hero, you weren't the one who killed all those people, now you have the ability to do amazing things and I know you can help the world become a better place by using them to help people". This speech that Barry gave me made me realize that he was right and that I could become a hero and make the world a better place so without even thinking I said "Count me in Barry" and left for S.T.A.R Labs.

When I entered to the Labs, Cisco immediately came over and said while jumping in excitement "I'm so glad you joined the team, this I going to be awesome!" .

"I hope so" I responded. "So who is this meta human?".

"We call him Multiplex and he basically can clone himself as many times as he wants making it almost impossible to defeat him, but I believe that we have found his weakness. We think that if you knock out Multiplex the other clones will be knocked out as well since they are all connected to him" Cisco explained.

"But how do we recognize the real one?"I asked.

"The real one probably is going to be exhausted from making clones, so look for the more tired one" Caitlin quickly explained as Barry came to a stop in the middle of the Cortex. "I know where he is heading, Joe told me he is going to Stagg Industries for revenge" he said in a rush.

"Then we have to go" I answered but before I finished the sentence I was being grabbed by Barry and speeding towards the destination for my first mission as a hero.


	7. The Mission

It took a couple of seconds until Barry stopped and we were in front of the Stagg Industries Building.

I knew that for us to beat Multiplex we would have to come up with a plan so I said to Barry "You distract all the replicas and I'll find the real one". He just nodded and he entered running.

I entered slowly and looked at the environment analyzing it and see what I could use as an advantage. I decided to go up a couple of floors to have a better angle and spot the true Multiplex. I reached the top floor and started on scan the room. It was full of Multiplex's clones and Barry was barely escaping the grasps of most of them. I was starting to get worried since I still haven't spotted Multiplex so when I saw that 10 copies surrounded Barry I jumped from the top floor landing in front of Barry and at the same time throwing the 10 copies flying through the air.

"That was awesome" I could hear Cisco saying though my comms. I was about to laugh when my thought was interrupted with what appeared to be hundreds of clones running towards Barry and me. I was about to panic but in the corner of my eye I could see the real Multiplex falling to the ground out of exhaustion.

I started to run towards this man hitting every clone sending them flying as I was running towards him but suddenly I found myself surrounded. The clones started to hit me, at first I was stopping all the punches they were throwing towards me but more and more punches continued to come at me and most of them started to hit me.

I shouted in pain from all the punches that were landing in my body but when I did a wave of energy left my body evaporating every clone that surrounded me. After this I could barely stand but with all the energy that was left in me I stood up and started to slowly walk towards Multiplex.

It seemed like hours until I finally reached him and landed a punch in his jaw knocking him unconscious, when I did I finally let myself fall to the ground and close my eyes.

I opened my eyes and I was at S.T.A.R Labs. I tried to stand up but all my body was hurting so I sat on the bed until a voice told me "You should stay still for a few hours until you heal yourself completely". I looked up and saw Caitlyn by my side. "Thank you" I muttered. "Is Barry okay?"

"Yeah he is, after you killed Multiplex every clone stopped moving and after that Barry sped you here". I stood still after what she said, she just said I killed Multiplex. "I killed him?" I asked out of shock.

"Yes you did but it was the only way to stop him, you did what you had to." She said trying to reassure me."I guess I did" I answered standing up and leaving the lab without saying another word.

I arrived at my department and threw myself into the couch but as I landed it broke. "Just perfect,this day couldn't get any worse".

After a while it finally hit me, I killed someone. How was I any different than Chike? I was a killer too. I never thought I could take a life but tonight I did and even though it was the only way to stop him I couldn't help to feel guilty.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. I opened my door and Sophie was there. She just stood there nervously until I said "Come in".

I couldn't understand why after I woke up she was so nervous around me. Did Chike do something to her? I thought about asking her but I figured this wasn't the right time and she would tell me when she felt she was ready.

I laughed at the face she made when she walked in my apartment and saw the broken couch in the middle of the living room. "That was my favorite couch!" she shouted.

"Sorry, tomorrow I'll go buy a new one" I said while sitting in a chair."I don't mind you coming over but why did you come?"

"I just wanted to talk.." she paused for a few seconds "about us".

I was confused, what did she mean by us? "What about us?"

She looked at me in a way I hadn't seen her look at me before. "In the time that you don't remember you told me that you liked me". I widened my eyes almost spitting the water that I was drinking.

"I did what?"

"You told me you liked me and I told you that those feelings were reciprocated" after hearing this I spat all the water that I was drinking into the floor. She laughed at my reaction and continued "we dated for a few months and it was all great until one day I enter your apartment and you were kissing another girl in your bed, after that we broke up and I hadn't seen you until you knocked on my door, that's why I reacted how I did."

I looked at the floor for a few minutes trying to understand all the information that Sophie just told me and before I did I heard her say "I'll leave you to think about it and tomorrow we can talk"

She knew me so well, she knew that I needed time to take in all the information that she just laid upon me.

"Okay" I said while she opened the door leaving me in my living room alone. After a while of me just sitting in my chair I went to bed and finally try to get some sleep after what it seemed to be the longest day of my entire life.


	8. More Questions

I woke up the next day feeling as bad as when I fell asleep. I can't believe I could hurt Sophie like that, I shouldn't be surprised though, Chike killed more than 100 people and by now I should have known that he didn't care about anyone.

I stand up and realized I wasn't exhausted anymore, I guess my energy is back.

I looked at the hour, it was 6 AM. I didn't usually wake up this early but I decided to go on a run anyway.

It felt like I ran for hours and I stopped when my phone vibrated. I saw a message from Sophie. It said that if I wanted to talk she would be at Jitters until 2 PM. I looked at the hour and it was already 1 o'clock.

I had been running for 7 hours straight and I wasn't even tired.

I started to walk to Jitters but when I was about to enter a call was coming through my phone and immediately I picked it up.

"What!? "I shouted angrily since the timing of this call was just awful.

"Metahuman at a mall, where are you?" Barry quickly asked.

"Jitters why?" And 1 second after the message was sent I felt Barry picking me up and in the blink of an eye I was in a corridor in front of a man.

I was a little light headed but when my head stopped spinning I could see Barry trying to hit this man when he suddenly transforms into green gas leaving Barry and me completely shocked.

I tried to hit this gas but it wasn't doing anything and when I was going to fire a ray to it the gas came into my mouth and nose making me breathe it.

I felt like I was being suffocated and tried to fire a ray but I completely failed and the ray ended up hitting the ground but instead of leaving a hole in the floor it seemed like a black portal was opened and finally I fell into it.

While I was falling I couldn't breath but I was going through an unknown tunnel full of coloring until suddenly images were all around me. I could see Caitlyn with white hair shooting what seemed like ice through her hands, I saw Barry running in a giant circle trailing a blue lightning that seemed to come from another speedster but then I saw another image in which Sophie was falling from the side of a building. But before I could even try to understand what was happening I hit the floor with my back.

I was still unable to breath so I hit my chest with all my strength until the green mist came out through my mouth and without even flinching I fired a ray disintegrating it in an instant.

I stopped to finally breath but I looked around and I wasn't in the corridor of the mall anymore. It seemed like I was in the countryside in the middle of nowhere. I looked around confused until I saw a road crossing these fields. I walked to the road and saw a sign which said,

 _ **National City**_

 _60 miles away_

I looked at the sign confused since I haven't even heard of a National City before.

I had heard of Gotham, Metropolis, Blüdhaven, Coast City and Starling City "where that cool vigilante who shoots arrows lives" I though to myself. But I had never heard of a National City.

I felt intrigued so I started walking towards the city. I walked for about 30 minutes when something caught my eye, it appeared to be a person flying. I blinked a few times thinking that it was just a dream but when I felt a force ,like nothing I had ever felt before, came to my body I knew it was real.

This force felt kind-hearted but at the same time it was extremely powerful. It was completely different than the one I could feel when I was around Barry. I immediately knew it was coming from a woman, I don't know how but I just did.

It seemed different, it seemed like it came from another planet.

I suddenly felt this force coming right to me so I stopped dead in my tracks and I could hear her behind me as she touched the ground.

"Who are you?" I heard her ask in a very serious tone.

"You don't wanna know" I answered honestly.

"A small wave of unknown energy erupted a few miles from here, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" She asked in a mocking tone knowing that I was the one who caused it. Her tone in this situation reminded me of Barry, it seemed that they would get along.

"I don't know what are you talking about, what kind of energy?" I asked.

"I don't really know but it was definitely not from around here" she answered.

I was really interested now, what did she mean by "not from around here"?.

I finally turned around and saw her in a red and blue costume with a cape gliding because of the wind. But what really caught my eye was the huge S that was in her chest.

I saw her face and she looked at me in a strange way, like she was surprised by my appearance.

"Not what you expected huh?" I teased.

"You... seem so normal" She said while watching me like I came from another universe.

"Well it has been nice talking to you but I have to go" I turned around about to leave but I was stopped by her, floating in front of me. I guess she was fast as well.

"You are not going anywhere" she said almost daring me to run from her again.

I was about to run when she put her hand on my chest pushing me backwards, unexpectedly for me I flew like a freaking football through the air landing 100 meters away from where I was standing before.

How strong was she? She didn't even hit me, she just pushed me and I flew 100 meters.

That's when I realized I had a tough night ahead of me.


	9. From Dagger to Sword

I was laying in the middle of nowhere in front of a girl who has superpowers and about to fight. I didn't know how my day could end up like this.

I stood up and looked at her and she didn't even break a sweat. She just pushed me and I was nearly defeated, I wondered what where her limits.

So I decided that I was going to test her.

"Is that all you've got?" I shouted at her and this clearly angered her since she launched herself at me.

She was surprised when I caught her punch and hit her with my left arm sending her flying back.

She recovered quickly and tried to punch me again only for the same result to happen. Now I could see in her eyes that she was really angry.

She tried to punch me again but this time even when I caught the punch it sent me backwards. It seemed that the angrier she was the stronger she got.

I recuperated quickly and this time it was my turn to attack. I started to run towards her and tried to kick her, she grabbed my leg but while doing so she left and opening. I jumped and kicked her in the face with my other leg.

It seemed that she didn't really know how to fight but her powers compensated her lack of skill.

She finally stood up and to my surprise her eyes were turning red launching lasers aiming straight for my chest.

I barely avoided them by ducking and running but when I looked up she was standing in front of me.

Astonishingly she started to blow air from her mouth but this air was quite peculiar, it was extremely cold, to the extent that in a couple of seconds I was completely frozen and unable to move.

"That's what you get for starting a fight" she said while smirking. But I saw that smirk go away when she realized what I was doing.

I was firing rays from both of my hands finally breaking the ice that was surrounding me and at the same time both rays hit this woman in the chest sending her flying back.

She definitely was not expecting that. "You were saying?" I shouted at her mockingly.

I could see in her face she was shocked when she touched her face and realized she was bleeding.

"What the hell are you?!" She shouted towards me.

"I am merely a meta-human, at least I think I am" I responded.

I never really asked what I was to Cisco or Caitlin so I didn't really know if I was a meta-human or not. "What are you?" I asked.

"I am merely an alien" she responded as if it wasn't big news. I stood there shocked.

An alien? So aliens exist... but how come I never heard of her or seen her anywhere? Just looking at her you could see that she was a hero and I probably knew of all the heroes on Earth but I didn't know her.

"Like an alien from outer space?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, that's where we come from" she quickly responded. She said WE that means that there are more aliens on Earth. Man, what a strange day I was having.

I shook my head getting rid of all these thoughts and decided to focus on this fight. I was going to give my 100% since it seemed that she was doing the same.

I suddenly started firing rays from my hand towards her but she put her arms in her chest and took all these hits like it was nothing, and that's when I realized that I was in big trouble.

Unexpectedly she was in front of me throwing punches my way, I couldn't let her hit me even once because if she did I knew how much damage she could do.

Even though she was slower than Barry her punches were harder to avoid but I did. I avoided all of them but when I thought I was safe she fire those red lasers from her eyes and landed them in my chest.

I flew back at such force that when I hit the floor a huge hole was made around me, it almost looked as a crater.

Just when I thought I was defeated I stood up and felt something coming out of my chest. I looked down and saw the dagger exiting my chest and floating towards my hand.

I grabbed the sword and when I did, it transformed. Now it was a glowing large sword instead of a small gold dagger. It had a resemblance to the light sabers I saw when watching Star Wars and just by looking at it you could sense how powerful this sword was.

I saw this woman landing in front of me prepared for another round. But I startled her when I asked "What's your name?".

"People call me Supergirl" she said confidently. "And what is your name?".

Lately I had been thinking a lot about the subject of my name. I didn't want to be recognized as Chike anymore so I started thinking of other names and finally decided on one.

"Bomani" I responded. In Ancient Egypt this meant The Protector and I wanted myself to become The Protector of something someday.

To her surprise I put the sword down and asked "Can we talk without fighting please?"

She seemed confused at first but then she relaxed and said "Okay".

I looked at her and asked the dreaded question. The question that would change my future as a hero and make me understand what I was supposed to do with the powers that the Gods gave me.

"Where am I?"


	10. Red Tornado

She looked at me in a confused way but finally said "Outside of National City".

I now looked at her in the same confused way "There is no National City" I answered very certain that this was true.

"Yes there is, you can see the city from here" she said pointing to the skyscrapers that could be seen in the distance.

I started to analyze the situation and an idea came to my mind. "You know The Flash?" I asked.

"Who?" She asked taken back by the question.

"The Flash, speedster, hero of Central City" I explained. Now she looked even more confused than before.

"There is no Central City" she responded.

By saying that she basically confirmed my theory.

A year ago in the Central City Museum there was an exhibition about a theory called the Multiverse. Basically this theory consisted on the fact that there were infinite universes and infinite Earths existing at the same time on top of each other but since they vibrated at a different frequency they couldn't see each other. In these Earths everything could be different or almost the same but since there is an infinite amount of them there are infinite possibilities as well.

There was never anything that proved that these Earths existed but I think this was all the evidence that I needed.

"How did you get here?" Supergirl asked cutting my train of thought. I spent a few moments debating if I should tell her everything or not, but in the end I decided to tell her the whole story since I truly believed that I could trust her. I don't know why but I just did.

"I think that I'm on a different universe" I sincerely said. I saw her eyes widen and stare at me in amazement for a few seconds before she opened her mouth again.

"You didn't answer my question" she said.

I smiled and said "I was in my city helping a friend fight crime and we faced someone who could basically transform into poisonous gas and I kind of fired a ray in the ground and fell into the hole and I appeared here, in the middle of nowhere".

I saw her smile in excitement and I didn't know why until she said "You are a hero too?"I nodded in response.

She stared at the sky for a few minutes and finally said "So you fight aliens too, wait are you an alien?"

I laughed for a second and then spoke "No I am not an alien I told you before that I am a metahuman".

She glared at me in confusion and asked "What is a metahuman?"

I explained my whole story and my Earths story, the particle accelerator explosion, metahumans, The Flash and about my life. When I finished I was surprised that she wasn't asking any questions.

We stood there in a confortable silence until I heard something come from Supergirl's ear. My guess is that she has a team that helps her against crime and this was her form of communicating with them and viceversa.

After she listened to whatever her team was saying she turned to face me and asked something I didn't expect "Can you help me with something?".

"What do you need?" I answered ready to comply.

"I kind of need your help with a robot designed to kill me" I was kind of puzzled but agreed to help anyway.

The second I agreed she grabbed me and started flying.

It was exhilarating just seeing the clouds pass by my side and at the same time going at an incredible speed. I think she is faster than Barry. After a few seconds of flying she landed and put me on the floor. I was a little dizzy but I recovered quickly.

I looked up and saw a red robot standing in front of us. It was trying to hit someone. When his punch went through the figure I realized that it was a hologram. Supergirl shouted at him until he finally noticed us.

"What do we do?" I asked her.

"We keep him occupied until my sister can deactivate him" I nodded and prepared myself to fight.

I grabbed the Dagger and I inlaid it through my chest and when I did, Supergirl and me started running towards the robot.

The robot was taking the hits from Supergirl and the rays coming from my hand like it was nothing. Suddenly his hands started to rotate generating a mini tornado sending us flying back. We quickly stood up but he was already in front of us, he hit me in my face and I fell to the ground almost blacking out.

I opened my eyes and saw him choking Supergirl when out of nowhere the robot just turned off letting Supergirl out of his grip. I guessed that Supergirl's sister figured out how to deactivate him and that this fight was finished but I couldn't be more wrong.

Supergirl looked at me smiling until the robot was turned on again.

"It's gone rogue" she shouted at me and through her com while I stood up as quickly as I could.

The robot was slowly walking towards Supergirl when she used her lasers vision and landed it in the robot's chest but he was unfazed by this and continued walking towards her.

I saw how Supergirl intensified her laser vision and it still wasn't enough, the robot was still slowly approaching her.

That's when I realized how I could defeat him. My dagger exited my body and entered my hand transforming into the shining sword I saw before.

I ran behind the robot and sank my sword through his head and his body cutting him in half.

The two halfs of the robot fell to each side and he was finally defeated.

I looked up to see Supergirl exhausted, kneeling on the floor. I ran to her, while my sword became a dagger once again, and helped her get up.

She looked up at me and smiled

"Thank you" she said after a few instants.

"No problem, but if you have another robot trying to kill you please don't call me" I responded making her laugh.

"We should go back to the DEO" she said.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I have to try to find my Earth".

She looked sad for a minute until she asked "What is your real name?"

"Tomas Steller"

"It was nice meeting you Tomas" she said while giving me a handshake.

"It was nice to meet you too Kara Danvers"

How did I know her real name? She didn't even tell me that.

"How did you.." she started to ask but the sound of my ray hitting the ground cut her off. This time a portal had formed.

I looked at her one last time and jumped into the portal not expecting where I would end up next.


	11. Faster

I jumped in the blue portal and saw multiple images around me. One was of Sophie in a black costume fighting with someone but before I could put a name to the figure another image appeared this one was of a flaming man and lastly the image of Cisco firing ,what seemed to be vibrations, towards a speedster on the ground.

Suddenly all went black and a second later I was standing in what seemed to be a laboratory.

I was a little dizzy so I sat down for a minute and after I recovered I went to explore.

When I exited the room, I entered a giant hall. It looked like a giant museum and I was right.

There was a sign in the roof which said "Welcome to S.T.A.R Labs Museum"

In that moment I realized that it was going to be really difficult to get to my home since I ended up in a different Earth again.

I started to walk towards the exit when a figure caught my eye. It was Harrison Wells. In my Earth he was one of the most intelligent people in the whole world maybe in this world he was too.

But what surprised me was that the power that I sensed on the Harrison Wells that lived in my Earth was different than this one. This one seemed normal. While the other one had similarities with Barry's force but it seemed evil.

I shook all this thoughts out of my system and decided to ask for his help in my predicament. Maybe he could help me get back home.

"Hello Dr Wells" I said approaching this man.

He stared confused for a second but then he said "Hello, do I know you?".

"I am Tomas Steller and I need your help with a problem" I answered leaving him with an intrigued look on his face but before he could answer me blue lighting surrounded the room and a figure stopped in front of Dr Wells.

When it stopped I realized that this lighting was a speedster. He wore a black suit which made him look like a monster and blue lighting was all over his body. Just by looking at him you could see that he was faster than Barry or Supergirl.

I discreetly put my dagger in my chest while the figure wasn't looking just in case something happened. And I knew something would happen. Just by looking at him you could see that he was a villain in this Earth.

"Dr Wells, long time no see" the figure said using the voice of a demon.

"What do you want Zoom?" Wells asked.

"I want to kill you" Zoom responded while lifting his vibrating right hand, but before he could do anything I fired a ray hitting his back making him fall to the ground. I saw the look of surprise in Dr Wells's face and I shouted at him "Run" which he proceeded to do as quickly as he could. I must say that he is a very slow runner.

When he was finally out of sight I walked up to Zoom, but before I even noticed he was moving, a hand was in my thoat lifting me up and choking me at the same.

"Who are you?" Zoom asked.

"Your worst nightmare" I said while grabbing his hand and throwing him to the wall.

He quickly recovered and launched himself at me at full speed but what he didn't expect was me grabbing his punch and kicking him in the stomach as hard as I could sending him flying to the roof, colliding against it and finally falling to the ground.

After a few moments he stood up and I could see the anger in his eyes. He launched himself at me again only for me to dodge the punch but what I didn't see was the kick that hit me in my leg making me fall.

While I was in the ground he used his super speed to punch me a countless amount of times.

He suddenly stopped and looked at me with a smirk on his face, as if the fight was over but I couldn't let that happen.

His smirk dissapeared when a ray I fired hit him in the chest sending him back a few meters.

He barely stood up and when he did I pulled out my dagger from my chest and it turned into the extremely dangerous shining sword. I could see the terror in Zoom face as he saw the weapon.

"How could this be? I thought I was the fastest man alive" I heard him mutter to himself.

"I need to get faster, no matter what it takes" he said and when he finished I saw blue lighting exiting the building leaving no one in front of me.

Seeing as this fight was over I exited S.T.A.R Labs but someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw Dr Wells looking at me in an admiring way. "What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a metahuman but I'm not from around here" I answered.

He seemed puzzled by my response so he asked "What do you mean?".

I took a deep breath and asked "Do you know about the theory of the multiverse?"

"Yes I do, but it's only theoretical" he answered without hesitation.

"Well it's real and I'm the proof of it, I am from another Earth and I need your help to be able to go back home"


	12. Cold Park

Wells looked at me in amazement and finally said "That's the least I can do after what you did in there" he said pointing to the S.T.A.R Labs building.

He started walking towards S.T.A.R Labs and made me a sign to follow him and I did.

After a short walk I arrived at what seemed to be an office. He stopped and turned around facing me, "How did you get here?"

"I accidentally shot a ray from my hand to the ground and this created a portal in which I fell. I arrived to another Earth but then I when I tried doing the same thing I ended up here instead of my Earth"

"Well, there seems to be an infinite amount of Earths in the Multiverse so it may not be possible for you to get back home" he said in a cold tone.

I was shocked by his honesty but finally I asked "What do you mean?"

"Since there are infinite Earths you might as well be bouncing from Earth to Earth for all your life and never arrive to yours, but there has to be a way to pinpoint the frequency of your Earth and direct you there but I'm not sure how... yet"

He finished explaining and I nodded in agreement. He turned around and started to work towards a solution to my problem.

"I'm going to take a walk" I said after minutes of sitting around and watching Wells writing words and numbers I a board.

He looked at me and said "Okay, but be back in an hour to see if I have any breakthroughs"

I nodded and started to walk towards the exit of the Lab.

I left the Lab and walked until I saw a beautiful park. It was full of flowers and trees and benches were around a huge statue of a man with a weird looking hat on his head. I walked towards the statue reading what said in the bottom of it.

 _In honor of the Flash_

So there was another Flash on this Earth I thought to myself. Maybe there is a Flash in every Earth of the Multiverse and if they where anything like Barry I would like to meet them all.

Finally I sat on one of the benches and admired this Earth. It definitely was more technologically advanced than mine and Kara's Earth. Skyscrapers were everywhere and planes and helicopters roamed in the sky. I directed my attention to the streets. They were full of people walking but what surprised me the most was that the cars and the bicycles were slightly levitating. I saw people on their cellphones. others with coffee in their hands and in front of me a Big Belly Burger. I guess this three things are a constant in the Multiverse.

I was pulled out from my thoughts when someone snapped their fingers in my face. I looked at the person and was shocked to see that it was Caitlyn. But this Caitlyn was different, her hair was white and her lips where blue and I sensed her aura and realized that she was a metahuman.

"We've been looking for you" she said in a frightening tone. We? I looked around and saw no one so I just ignored what she said and asked "Caitlyn?"

She looked dazzled at first, it seems that she was surprised that I knew her name. "How do you know my real name?"

"I just do"

"I'm not Caitlyn anymore, I'm Killer Frost and Zoom wants you dead" when she finished saying this, ice shot from her hand towards me. I barely dodged it when another stalactite was fired towards me but I was quick and fired a ray from my hand disintegrating it in an instant.

Killer Frost was surprised at what I had just done.

"Guess Zoom didn't tell what I can do" I said with a confident smirk on my face.

"Lets see what you are really made of" she answered with the same smirk on her face.

I started running towards her and she started firing stalactites towards me, I dodged them all but then she froze the ground under me making me slip in the ice and making me fall. She took this moment to start freezing me in the spot.

It was the same feeling that I felt when Kara froze me with her ice breath but this time it was colder. It took me longer to get out from the block of ice surrounding my body. I used all my strength to push the ice away from me and finally the ice broke off and I was free.

Killer Frost was not ready for this and she was less ready for the punch I landed on her jaw finally knocking her out cold, no pun intended.

But when I thought the fight was over and I was safe a punch landed on my face sending me backwards.

I looked around and no one was there but suddenly another punch hit me in my stomach leaving me unable to breath for a few seconds and a kick landed on my face making me fall to the floor.

I recovered quickly but I still didn't know who was hitting me and how.

Suddenly I felt this need to close my eyes and I gave in closing them.

When I closed my eyes I could feel the aura of everything around me in a much clear way than before. I was kind of distracted with all the auras surrounding me when I felt a particularly strange one coming towards me. I felt a punch coming but I grabbed it and when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Sophie?"


End file.
